


together

by tschakko



Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First-time Home Owners, M/M, Short & Sweet, SubaHokkeWeek2020, a day late for the week but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschakko/pseuds/tschakko
Summary: While waiting for Subaru to finally return home, Hokuto sits alone on the anniversary of them moving in together.[ Day 7 - Reminiscence for SubaHokke Week 2020 ]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	together

**Author's Note:**

> SubaHokke Week Day 7!
> 
> This piece is just full of homely memories. Domestic SBHK is bliss.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

Late one evening while the rain pittered on every window of the house, a young adult sat close to the main door. Hidaka Hokuto hesitantly sipped on one of two teacups; a towel and stack of clothing by his side. Trying to stay patient, he gave into the desire to check his phone. Still no messages. His blue eyes scanned the last one for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Hokke~ Don’t be maaad! The interview is running late. I’ll get home to you as soon as I can. - Akehoshi, 18:04_

Sighing as he glanced to the current time, Hokuto closed his phone and put it back to his side. Almost two hours have passed since he received the text, back when he wasn’t worried. But then the rain started, getting heavier as the night drew near. “Of course it had to happen today,” he grumbled to himself. It was their anniversary of finally moving in together. They’ve been a couple for a few years now, but him and Akehoshi Subaru had finally felt ready. It was a huge step, something that scared them both. Hokuto let out a smile just thinking about it; they’re really starting their lives together.

* * *

“Are you serious, Hokke? Like, *serious* serious?”

Subaru grabbed onto Hokuto’s hands with both of his as they sat next to each other. Trickstar was practising diligently for an upcoming performance, but the two snuck in some time to talk during a water break.

Hokuto nodded, face stern, “Of course. I think it’d be a great opportunity for the both of us. Plus we have been dating for two years now.” Subaru’s face lit up. His already shiny eyes were sparkling even more brilliantly, mouth unapologetically gaped open into a wide smile. Pouncing onto Hokuto, wrapping his arms around his neck, the orange haired boy let out high-pitched expressions of glee.

“I’d love to, Hokke,” Subaru cried, continuing the embrace, “I love you so much! We’re going to have the coolest house ever!”

Giving Hokuto a short kiss on the cheek, he jumped up, “Hey guys~! Me and Hokke are going to live together!”

Hokuto stayed seated as Subaru excitedly waved his arms around in front of Mao and Makoto. The other half of Trickstar were beaming. Makoto matched Subaru’s energy, leaping in the air with him. Mao pretended to be shocked, sending Hokuto a thumbs-up when Subaru wasn’t looking.

* * *

“It’s finally ours.”

Walking into the front door for the first time was intense. Neither Hokuto nor Subaru could wrap their heads around them being the sole owners of the house. It was a simple building in an ordinary neighbourhood, nothing out of the expected. Subaru had wanted something bigger, a bit more shiny and new. As they were first home-buyers, they decided to go for a more modest house; they could always buy a million-dollar home once they became the world’s top idols together, after all.

* * *

“Wake up, Akehoshi.”

A voice rang out from the kitchen, reaching the bedroom where Subaru laid. Opening his eyes, he let out a sigh seeing he was alone. Hokuto is a morning person, preferring to start his day early rather than rest. The rare occasions of him sleeping in were Subaru’s favourite mornings. He loved to sleepily watch Hokuto’s peaceful expression as he slept. His gentle lips slightly ajar, delicate eyelashes resting on the thin patches of darkness on his otherwise pale skin.

“Hokke works himself too hard,” Subaru would gently whisper, brushing the dark locks out of his lover’s face; stealing the view for himself.

Shaking off his thoughts, Subaru sat up, stretching. Face still flushed a warm pink, he walked towards the sweet smell of pancakes, “Coming, Hokke~.”

* * *

“Happy Birthday!”

Subaru giggled as Hokuto’s usual stern expression was one of complete shock, broken into a blush as he walked into the front door. All of their friends were there, even the fellow idols that they’ve only worked with a couple times. Only Subaru could have pulled this off, as everyone was entranced by his charismatic personality. Hokuto’s surprised appearance faded into warm territory as a smile crept onto his mouth, shooting a loving gaze at his rowdy orange-haired boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Akehoshi? Are you really that much of an idiot?”

Their first real fight. After receiving a lump sum of money for a concert Trickstar had performed, Subaru decided he’d spend all of his portion on a home theatre. The shimmering display was too much for him to handle, causing him to overlook the price tag. Hokuto’s deep blue eyes were filled with the utmost horror as the workers began to set it up in their den. Though he kept his mouth shut until they were gone.

The quarrel afterwards wasn’t a pretty scene. Both sides flung arguments, trying to make the other understand. Hokuto lectured about bills and expenses, as they were adults afterall. Subaru complained about being able to enjoy their life, always saving up and restricting yourself isn’t a way to live.

Not coming to a solution, Subaru huffed as he declared where he’d be resting his head tonight, slumping onto the couch. As the night went on, he regretted his decision immensely; craving the warm touch that he grown so accustomed to. When the sun shone onto Subaru’s face for a harsh awakening, a delicious smell hit his nose. Placed on the coffee table in front of him was a cup of coffee and some breakfast. A small note nearby simply reading, “I’m sorry.”

Subaru quickly chugged down some coffee, jumping up to go find his boyfriend to give him a proper apology in return.

* * *

“Welcome home!”

Subaru clung onto Hokuto as soon as he walked through the door, rubbing his rosy cheek against Hokuto’s paler one. As he dropped his bag down, Hokuto hugged back, squeezing. The meeting for the agency hadn’t gone the way he hoped, but he felt the stress and pressure melt away with Subaru’s warmth.

The embrace turned into something more as their lips touched, Hokuto pouring his whole heart into the kiss. Subaru sensed the longing, allowing a proud smirk to run across his face as the two stayed unseparated.

* * *

Hokuto’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys jingling outside the door. His heart skipped a beat, readying the towel in his hands.

“Hokke~ I’m home! Did yo–” Subaru’s voice sung out, only to be muffled by cloth thrown over his head. Hands pressing down, absorbing the water off the drenched orange head.

“Hey now!!” Subaru laughed, enjoying the doting from his boyfriend, “Hokke, let me get in the door!”

Hokuto removed his hands from the towel, reaching to close the door as drops of rain puddled on the mat. Subaru stepped in closer, leaving the cloth on his head. He noticed the fresh stack of clothing and steam rising from the teacup next to it. Glancing over at Hokuto, his face tinted and felt pleasant.

“I don’t think I need to ask, you clearly missed me” he smirked, pacing forward, “Good. I missed you too.”

Placing his body onto Hokuto’s, he leaned deeply into the kiss. His cold body felt instantly better next to Hokuto’s cozy one. Subaru let out a whine as Hokuto pulled away suddenly.

“Now I have to get changed as well,” Hokuto sighed, pulling at his dampened shirt. Small patches of texture where Subaru pressed against him.

Subaru giggled, then in an exaggerated voice, “That’s toooo bad, huh~?” He grabbed Hokuto’s hand, “Let’s go.”

Leading the way, Subaru tugged Hokuto’s hand along with him. The two made their way up to their room, in the house that they shared. Just the two of them. It’s been just a year, but Hokuto couldn’t help thinking about how things would be next year... or even in five years. Grasping onto Subaru’s hand, he silently wished nothing would change, knowing that his heart would indefinitely sing out for Subaru’s.

**Author's Note:**

> annnnnd we're done!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Even though I've only finished 3/7 days, it was a lot of fun!! This pairing is so precious, they deserve so much more love.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece and the other ones in the series!


End file.
